fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSBUS)
Mario is a veteran from the Super Mario ''series who was one of the first 17 characters confirmed for ''Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle. He has appeared in every Smash game since the series' debut back on the Nintendo 64, and Mario has recieved a couple of changes to his attacks that make him a perfect starting character for anyone who wants to pick up and play the game. Mario has recieved little changes to his moves, unlike several other characters. Trophy Description Moveset Special Moves Default= *'Neutral Special:' Fireball - Mario shoots a fire ball from his hand as a projectile. Like previous games, this does 5% damage. *'Side Special:' Cape - Mario swings his cape that he obtained in Super Mario World forward, acting as a defensive move. It can reflect projectiles and spin enemies around, which does 10% damage and cause a little bit of knockback. *'Up Special:' Super Jump Punch - Mario does a rising uppercut which produces coins if it hits. This move can be charged for maximum jump height and power, which does 7% damage. An uncharged Super Jump Punch does 5% damage for the first hit and 1% damage for every hit afterward. *'Down Special:' F.L.U.D.D. - Mario uses the F.L.U.D.D. pack to knock opponents back. This doesn't do damage. Like in SSB4, Mario can change the angle of where the water goes. *'Final Smash:' Mario Finale - |-| Custom 1= *'Neutral Special:' Fire Wave - *'Side Special:' Tanooki Tail - * *'Down Special:' Rocket Nozzle - |-| Custom 2= *'Neutral Special:' Double Blaze - *'Side Special:' *'Up Special:' Propeller Block - *'Down Special:' Turbo Nozzle - Normal Attacks *'Neutral attack: '''Mario throws a twist punch followed by another twist punch before kicking his foot forward. *'Dash attack: ' *'Forward tilt:' *'Up tilt:' *'Down tilt:' Smash Attacks *'Forward smash:' *'Up smash:' *'Down smash:' Aerial Attacks *'Neutral aerial: ' *'Forward aerial: ' *'Backward aerial: ' *'Up aerial: ' *'Down aerial: Mario spins downward with both fists out; a Baby Luma bursts out of his cap before Mario puts it back on. It is a modified version of the Mario Tornado, but with elements of the Star Spin from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''included. (1% damage for the first 5 hits, 6% damage for the final hit, and 3% damage upon landing) Grabs, Throws, and Pummel *'''Grab: *'Pummel:' *'Forward throw:' *'Backward throw:' *'Up throw:' *'Down throw:' ''''On-Screen Gestures Entrances *Mario jumps out of a pipe and says his catchphrase. *When using his Dr. Mario costume, Mario comes out from a wall of pills. Taunts Victory Options/Losing Animation *'Option #1: 'Mario says "That's-a so nice!" and holds his cap in his hand, similar to when he beats a level in the ''New Super Mario Bros. ''games. **'Option #1 (Dr. Mario costume): 'Mario holds out a stethoscope, which he thrusts forward twice. *'Option #2: 'Mario performs a Star Spin and then does a strong-man pose, which calls back to his "character chosen" animation from the original ''Super Smash Bros. **'Option #2 (Dr. Mario costume): '''Mario pulls out a pill bottle and then grabs a pill out of it before holding it up triumphantly. *'Option #3: 'Mario winds up a punch and then throws it after stepping forward. **'Option #3 (Dr. Mario costume): 'Mario looks at the screen with his left hand on his back and his right hand stroking his chin. *'Lose: 'Mario claps slowly while shaking his head every few seconds. **'Lose (Dr. Mario costume): 'Mario looks at a clipboard and then sighs. Trivia *Mario's alternate costumes are; **'White: 'Fire Mario. **'Blue: 'Ice Mario. **'Yellow: 'Resembles Wario. **'Black: 'Resembles Foreman Spike from ''Wrecking Crew '98. **'Green: '''Complimentary colors of Mario's default palette. **'Striped: 'The colors of the American flag. **'Red (Dr. Mario): 'Red Virus palette. It now includes a Red Virus pin. **'Blue (Dr. Mario): 'Blue Virus palette. **'Green (Dr. Mario): 'An original costume made for Smash Bros. and includes a green Cheep Cheep pin on the overcoat. **'Black (Dr. Mario): 'Unlicensed doctor outfit. **'Yellow (Dr. Mario): 'Yellow Virus palette. **'Pink (Dr. Mario): '''Resembles Nurse Toadstool's outfit. Category:Males Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Veterans Category:Veterans in Super Smash Bros. Universal Struggle Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)